


Catching Up

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Cuddle Prompt Ficlet, F/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, WonderKirk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim gets a visitor while awaiting the construction of his new starship.





	Catching Up

Jim stared up at the massive construction effort currently surrounding his ship-to-be. The Enterprise-A was a beauty all right, sleek and shining and more powerful than her predecessor. He couldn't wait to sit on her bridge as Captain again, flying boldly into the great unknown vastness of space. Dealing with the aftermath of Krall's attack had been hard and painful, especially notifying the loved ones of his crew who had died, but he was starting to sleep better at night and the raw images weren't tormenting him so much any more. After a long day in vid comms with Starfleet, he'd come to the shipyard to watch the work on the new Enterprise, which he found very calming after dealing with people all day. She was looking more and more complete every time he came and Scotty reported progress was going very smoothly. 

"Should I be jealous? Because you've got definite heart eyes looking at her," said a soft voice from behind him. Jim knew that voice and whirled around to see his very favorite demigoddess/Admiral standing there, smiling at him. 

"Diana!" He breathed, face stretching in what was definitely the biggest smile he'd shown in months. "You're here!" 

In seconds they'd met in the middle, Jim welcoming her with an overjoyed embrace, which was very much returned.

"I was bracing myself for Komack coming and here you are instead," he told her. "Very happy surprise." 

Diana laughed and kissed him affectionately. 

"I persuaded them that it would be better for your morale if I went instead," she explained. "James Komack is an excellent admiral, but somewhat lacking in people skills, especially when it comes to you." 

Wasn't that the truth, Jim thought. The man couldn't stand him and always thought the worst of him. 

"Well, you have my sincere thanks," he said out loud. "It's so good to see you again: being just as dazzling as ever." 

No one made the dress uniform look as good as Diana did, he'd always thought, but it was always her eyes that captivated him right off the bat with their gorgeous dark depths. 

There was another long silence while they celebrated being reunited after almost three years of long distance only communications. 

Diana took his head in her hands once they'd finally come up for air and carefully looked him over.

"You look much improved, Jim," she said approvingly. He'd lost the haunted, tired look he'd carried the first weeks after Krall and there was more life in those blue eyes than there had been for months before that. 

"It helps that I'm sleeping at night now," he admitted. "Through this whole mess, I think I've rediscovered my purpose and thrill of exploration. It had started to be like I was just going through the motions everyday." 

"Were you depressed?" She asked him, concern furrowing her forehead. 

"Probably," he admitted. "Bones says they're doing more in depth studies on the effects of extended deep space missions on officers and crew member's mental health. He did get me to see a professional, also. I'm in a much better state now." 

"Excellent," she said, kissing his jaw. "We have a lot of catching up to do, love." 

The tone of her voice made Jim shiver with delight as he grasped what she suggested. 

"I'm all yours, beautiful," he said with a smoldering smile. "Perhaps later, I can give you a tour of my new ship?" 

"I'd like that," she replied, clasping his hand in hers and turning to briefly look up at the unfinished starship. "It's magnificent. Now, Shall we adjourn to your quarters?" 

"We shall indeed." With his trademark smirk and wink, he walked off hand in hand with her.


End file.
